


Between Shades Of Gray

by ILoveHamlizaTrash



Category: Between Shades of Gray - Ruta Sepetys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveHamlizaTrash/pseuds/ILoveHamlizaTrash
Summary: This is a follow up to the time jump from the last chapter to the epilogue. Also, spoilers lie ahead. Not all the information is true!





	Between Shades Of Gray

The sun was shining as if it were about to explode, but yet young Lina Vilkas heart was heavy. Almost a year ago her mother died, and it’s been over two years since she saw Andrius. Oh god words could not describe the hole in her heart. It seemed like she lost everyone except for two things. Jonas and hope. Jonas is her little brother who she would protect with her life. He was the only spark of joy left in this dark world.  
And hope. That was keeping her going. Just thinking in only a few more years she could live a life with Andrius, Jonas, and herself. She is 17 right now, so in a year she would be old enough to start being considered with sleeping with the NKVD, which is disgusting! She remembered what Mrs. Arvydas had to go through to save her son’s life. All she wanted was to be free from this hell, and it’s not coming anytime soon.  
After all of this, she had a list of all of her friends she lost on the way.  
Ona’s Baby,  
Ona,  
The stuttering man,  
The man who wounded his watch,  
The grouchy lady,  
Janina’s mother,  
Father,  
Mother.  
Why did we have to loose so many?


End file.
